Just for One Day
by Jong Aeolia
Summary: Suatu hari seseorang datang dan pergi sebebas angin musim panas. Sejuk dan menenangkan. (HaeHyuk. GS)


Gang sepi lagi sempit di antara dua pagar tembok tinggi yang ditumbuhi lumut itu jadi tempat pelarian Eunhyuk menumpahkan tangisnya tanpa perlu khawatir akan ada yang mendengar. Duduk memeluk lutut dengan wajah menunduk, bahunya bergetar kencang seiring suara isakan yang tidak mau berhenti. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu yang dia lewatkan, seragam sekolahnya kusut dan nampak dekil di beberapa bagian karena terkena debu, pun rambut panjangnya yang terurai bebas sudah awut-awutan tidak beraturan. Eunhyuk hanya ingin meringankan beban yang menekan perasaannya, hal yang takkan bisa dilakukan di rumah karena ibunya dengan tingkat kepo to the max itu pasti akan memaksanya bercerita panjang lebar tentang alasan Eunhyuk menangis. Padahal terkadang seseorang hanya butuh menangis tanpa ingin diusik untuk menguapkan perasaan yang mengganjal di hatinya.

Dan saat menangis dirasa sudah sangat melelahkan bahkan melebihi lari maraton keliling Seoul, Eunhyuk mengangkat wajah dan menghela napas panjang. Napasnya masih sedikit terengah-engah memang, tapi paras yang kucel karena air mata dan ingus itu menyiratkan kelegaan yang luar biasa. Bahkan seulas senyum indah tercetak sempurna di bibir itu. Bebannya berkurang, setidaknya setengah dari yang dia tanggung sebelumnya.

Mata memejam sejenak manakala sensasi sejuk merambati pipi Eunhyuk yang tirus. Butuh sepuluh detik untuk Eunhyuk memahami situasi, mata mendelik terbuka, lantas menoleh horor ke kanan dengan efek slow motion.

"Udah selesai nangisnya?" Cengiran lima jari itu menyambut pandangan Eunhyuk. Si Tuan Anonim (Eunhyuk menyebutnya begitu karena tidak tahu namanya) merogoh kantong plastik di pangkuannya. "Oh iya, ini! Kamu betah ya, nangis lama banget. Air mineralnya sampai udah enggak dingin lagi tuh, nungguin kamu."

Dia masih belum bereaksi ketika Tuan Anonim, yang entah sejak kapan duduk di sisinya, menyodorkan sebungkus tissue dan sebotol air mineral yang barusan menempel di pipinya.

"Oke deh, aku taruh sini aja ya." Mengerti keadaan Eunhyuk yang masih kaget tidak menyangka ada orang lain di sisinya, Tuan Anonim meninggalkan dua benda yang disodorkannya menggantikan posisinya menemani Eunhyuk. Lagipula siapa tahu, cewek itu masih mau melanjutkan acara tangis-menangisnya? Jadi dia melangkah santai keluar gang sempit yang engap ini.

"Terimakasih!"

Seperti baru terbangun dari tidur panjang, Eunhyuk menyerukannya lantang, hingga menghentikan langkah santai Tuan Anonim yang hampir mencapai mulut gang. Anehnya, Eunhyuk sendiri merasa bingung, diantara begitu banyak pertanyaan yang menjejali kepalanya, kenapa cuma kata 'terimakasih' yang sukses lolos dari pita suaranya?

"Lee Donghae."

Eunhyuk menatap punggung itu bingung.

Tuan Anonim menolehkan wajah tersenyumnya. "Aku Donghae. Lee Donghae. Ingat baik-baik, oke?" Dia melanjutkan perjalanan sambil melambai singkat. "Sampai jumpa, Eunhyuk."

Tak ada kesempatan bagi Eunhyuk untuk bertanya pada Tuan Anonim, yang kini diketahui bernama Donghae, dari mana dia tahu namanya. Siluet cowok itu sudah lebih dulu menghilang di ujung belokan gang. Eunhyuk yakin dirinya belum pernah bertemu cowok tadi sebelum ini walau cuma sekali. Atau jangan-jangan cowok itu semacam fansnya, pemuja rahasinya, stalkernya? Tuh, malah bikin kegeeran sendiri.

Kristal coklat madu Eunhyuk bergulir pada air mineral dan tissue yang diberikan Donghae. Senyum di bibir Eunhyuk mengembang dengan sendirinya.

Siapapun cowok itu, dia sudah berhasil menyelipkan segenggam rasa nyaman dan aman di antara celah hati Eunhyuk yang belum terjangkau oleh siapapun tanpa mengusik privasi cewek itu.

_Terimakasih… Donghae._

* * *

Fin

* * *

Didedikasikan untuk:

**Sahabat** yang selalu saya rindukan;

dan **kamu**, yang nyempatin baca fanfiksi saya bahkan memberikan feedback.

* * *

Sebut saja ini hadiah perpisahan dari saya pada fandom SPI di FFN tertjintah ini. Sebenarnya udah dari awal tahun 2013 saya mutusin berhenti nulis di fandom ini, tapi saya belum sempat online via kompie jadi baru bisa ngasih tahu sekarang. Dan buat yang mau tahu aja nih soal kelanjutan nasib fanfiksi saya yang belum tamat, silakan klik bio saya…

Thanks a lot… and bye, SPI. Love ya…


End file.
